The PJO Characters on Fanfiction!
by NessaMei
Summary: When Annabeth Chase discovers Fanfiction, she encourages all her friends to write!
1. Let's do It

**At first you might think its smutty but keep reading cuz its NOT!**

* * *

**Percy Jackson's POV**

I was just walking into my girlfriend's house when she jumped me and started kissing me passionately. I wanted to find out what made her this horny so she can be like this always! When I ask her, she rolls her eyes and takes me to her laptop. On it, I see a website called and on the screen is a sex story about Annabeth and I having sex! When I read the story I blushed immensely but Annabeth shook it off. She suggested that we get all our friends, make accounts, and write!

Lets do this.

* * *

**As you might know, this story is based on my fanfic: The HG Characters on Fanfiction! Enjoy! Also, can you give me ideas on the next chapter about Percy? Thanks!**

**~NessaMei**


	2. BlueDude gets Criticized

**Percy's Story**

* * *

****Title: Swim Like a Fish!

By: BlueDude

Summary: Ummm, read to find out!

Chapters: 1

Rating: K+

Chapter 1:

You know what my favorite thing to do is (besides kissing Annabeth)?

Swimming, of course! Since my dad is the god of the sea, I can breathe underwater... Just like a fishy!

And if I don't want to, I don't even need to get wet cuz I have mystical Posiedon Powers!

I know I'm awesome, so it won't be a surprise if you tell me I am!

The end.

Forum for this Story:

BlueDude- So,tell me what you think!

WiseGirl- In paragraph 1, you used incorrect grammar. You should have put "Do" at the beginning. In the second chapter, there is no such thing as a "fishy". It's just fish. In the third paragraph, you can't start a sentence with "And" and "Cuz" isn't a word. The proper term is "because". Finally, in the fourth paragraph, you are FAR from awesome.

BlueDude- o.o

WiseGirl- Also, the rating should be changed from K+ to K since you used primitive vocabulary and you chose a silly topic.

GoatGuy- O.o

TravisStole- o.o

ConnorStole- dude, you just got pwned by your girlfriend!

WiseGirl- "Dude" should be capitalized since it is at the beginning of the sentence and yes, he got "pwned".

BlueDude- *Facepalm*

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit short and fishy (lol) but its a start.**

**Next is Annabeth's chapter and I need ideas!**

**Enjoy,review, and thanks,**

**NessaMei**


	3. WiseGirl goes Long

Title: Daedalus

By: WiseGirl

Summary: Daedalus' experiments and projects.

Chapters 1:

Rating: K+

Chapter 1:

When Daedalus died, he left me his laptop containing various experiments and projects he never completed.

The projects he left always amazed me and I tried to figure some of them out. For example the shield that can project all of Manhattan, a robotic lion that can do the polka, a bomb that uses coconuts, ...

...19368 words later...

...and my absolute favorite is a robotic replica of King Kong in which I used to scare the pants of Chiron, Percy, Travis, Connor, etc.

The end.

Forum for this Story:

BlueDude- What!? That King King wasn't real?

WiseGirl- It was not an accual giant gorilla.

TravisStole- Wow, Wise Girl may not be so bad with pranks after all...

WiseGirl- Don't you dare think about involving me in one of your malicious schemes!

ConnorStole- Yeah, I don't think she would be too thrilled about setting the camp on fire and blaming it on Katie...

WiseGirl, BlueDude, etc.- WHAT?!

TravisStole- Aww dude you gave it away!

PartyPony- Travis and Connor, you are on dish duty for two weeks!

BlueDude- Who is PartyPony?

PartyPony- It's me, Chiron.

TravisStole- o.o

ConnorStole- o.o

WiseGirl- o.o

BlueDude- o.o

LadyGardner- o.o

PartyPony- What? The Party Ponies made me!

* * *

**Ok, so I noticed that my other Fanfic story had a few competitions, so I will give you one right now. In case you don't know, the prize is that you can write a chapter for this story!**

**Ok, in order to win, you will need to send me a lisas of as many gods you know bothe Greek and Roman. The deadline is... Well, when I poser the next chapter up announcing the winner which is... In a couple of hours cuz I like to update fast!**

**Also, if anyone of you have any good ideas for this story, let me know.**

**Thanks,**

**NessaMei**


	4. And The Winner Is

The winner is StormOceanStar with over 100 gods!

She is the kind of author who goes far and beyond!

She will be writing one of the following chapters.


	5. TravisStole and ConnorStole get Deleted

Title: Travis/Conner's PRANKS! (Chiron, don't read this!)

By: TravisStole (co-written by: ConnerStole)

Summary: Our plans for pranks (Don't give us away!)

Chapters: 1

Rating: T

Chapter 1:

Put poison ivy in Katie's bed.

2. Steal Annabeth's laptop.

3. Tell Thalia that Leo loves her and make sure that she beats Leo up!

4. Tell Piper that Jason loves Reyna more than her.

5. Steal Riptide.

6. Take Seymour.

Forum for this story:

WiseGirl- My laptop is now under lock and key.

BlueDude- Good luck with taking Riptide.

LadyGardner- Nice job. Chiron's gonna kill you for putting poison ivy in my bed.

WiseGirl- "Gonna" isn't a word.

JasonsSweetheart- Jason loves me!

JupiterPraetor- Nuh uh!

JasonsSweetheart- Uh huh!

MachinesBoy- Thalia's beating me up now! WAHHHH!

ArtemisHunter- Oh, it was a prank? Sorry, Leo.

MachinesBoy- Thanks a lot, Travis and Conner.

WiseGirl- "Nuh uh", "WAHHHH" and "uh huh" are not words.

PartyPony- Right, another week of dish duty for Conner and Travis.

ConnerStole- But…


	6. Srry

_**Sorry I haven't been uploading lately. I need to get ready for school and I have major writers block so I'm going to do another contest and the winners get a chapter.**_

_**Here are the questions for the contest:**_

_**1. How many siblings does Annabeth have? (from her dads side)**_

_**2. What clue did Hera give Annabeth to find Percy?**_

_**3. Who is my fave PJO character?**_

_**Srry for the inconvenience,**_

_**Ness the Mess**_


End file.
